


Przegrana bitwa

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Przegrana bitwa

Stiles w swoim krótkim życiu miał już tyle problemów z wilkołakami, że nie ruszał się z domu nieprzygotowany. Zawsze miał pod ręką popiół górski albo gaz pieprzowy, które pomagały w podbramkowych sytuacjach.  
Kiedy w pobliżu nie było żadnej z jego broni, był w stanie zagadywać przeciwnika tak długo, aż atakujący zapominał, po co się zjawił.  
Był dumny z tego, że bez siły mięśni potrafił obronić się przed wieloma zagrożeniami.  
Jednak raz rozegrała się bitwa, której nic nie było w stanie pomóc mu wygrać, ponieważ ani popiół górski, ani sarkastyczne uwagi nie uchroniły go przez zakochaniem się w Dereku Hale.  
I Stiles nauczył się, że czasami przegrać znaczy więcej niż wygrać.


End file.
